Kiss it Better
by rjwritergirl
Summary: This is a story that focouses on the three Duke cousins and a time when they needed Uncle Jesse to kiss it better. Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is the story I've been promising you for like a month, I've actually meant to post this earlier, it's been written but I just forgot where I saved it, but I finally found it.**

**This story is a little odd, each chapter focuses on each Duke Cousin and a time when they needed Uncle Jesse or Aunt Martha to kiss it better.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this, please review when you're done!**

4 year old Luke Duke ran through the farm house at break neck speed, he was helping Uncle Jesse fix a leaky faucet and Uncle Jesse had entrusted him to get the right wrench from the tool box. He whirled around the corner and ran into his 2 year old cousin Bo, literally, they collided and went sprawling. Both crying loudly at the injury's they'd sustained. Luke, a scraped knee and Bo, a bruised elbow.

Aunt Martha came from the kitchen where she'd been feeding their 6-month old cousin Daisy. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling down and inspecting their injuries. She kissed Bo's elbow and the 2 year old stopped crying almost immediately he got back up and ran out to the living room to play with his cars. Luke was a little slower, his knee was bleeding and it had some splinters in it. "Oh, Luke I'm so sorry!" Aunt Martha said, she wrapped her arms around the boy and picked him up. He sniffled and wrapped his own arms around her neck. "Jesse we've got a scraped knee out here." She said, as the older man came out of the bathroom to see what the fuss was about.

Uncle Jesse got the first aid kit and helped Aunt Martha pull the splinters out and then put a Band-Aid on the bleeding body part. "It still hurts." Luke sniffled, trying not to cry. "Kiss it better Aunt Martha." He insisted.

Aunt Martha smiled, kissed his knee and gave Luke a big hug. "There, all better." She said. Luke grinned up at his beloved Aunt; indeed it did feel a little better. "Thanks Aunt Martha." He said, he hugged her back and hopped down to go finish helping Uncle Jesse fix the leaky faucet.

Aunt Martha smiled as she watched Luke leave the kitchen, if only all scrapes and bruises healed that quickly.

10 years later

14 year old Luke Duke sat on the school bus, looking out the window, feeling sorry for himself. The prettiest girl in school had actually paid attention to him yesterday and she'd promised to eat lunch with Luke and his friends today but instead she'd eaten with her friends, even after Luke had waved her over to his table. "_Sorry, I'm eating with my friends today_" Mary Jane's voice haunted Luke as the bus followed the dirt road the led to home. Bo sat next to Luke chattering away with Daisy as usual, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Luke. "Just like everyone else" he muttered. Usually that wasn't a problem; Luke liked spending time alone, but today when he was alone all he could hear was the taunting words he'd accidentally over heard when he went to go throw his lunch trash away.

"_That Luke Duke sure is cute, but he's a farmer, I could never be friends with a farmer." _Mary Jane had said, then she'd started laughing, only stopping when one of her friends pointed out that Luke was standing right behind her.

"It's just as well that they are moving, I don't want to be friends with a stuck up girl like that." Luke muttered to himself.

Bo finally stopped talking and looked at his cousin "What's wrong Luke?" he asked just now noticing Luke's quietness.

"Nothing you need to worry about for a while Bo." Luke said glumly, just then the bus arrived at the farm house. "Let's go." He said, getting up.

10 year old Daisy got up as well "If you want to talk about it Luke, I'll listen." She whispered as Bo jumped off the bus, skipping the stairs. Even at 10 Daisy was a miniature Lady, but she could still fight with the boys if she wanted to. Right now though, she was all lady, letting Luke know that if he needed a shoulder to cry on she'd let him use one of hers and she'd keep quiet about it too. "Thanks Daisy, I'll think about it." Luke said, not really comprehending what Daisy had just told him.

Daisy sighed, she hated being ignored, and even though Luke had answered her she could tell that he hadn't heard her. She'd talk to Uncle Jesse about it when he was helping her with her homework.

Later inside the farm house Daisy approached Uncle Jesse with her problem, "I'm worried about Luke." She told him. "He was quiet all the way home and when I tried talking to him I could tell he wasn't listening."

"Luke's just having a tough time of it right now, don't you start worrying your pretty little head about Luke; he'll be all right." Uncle Jesse said.

Daisy nodded and hugged Uncle Jesse "All right, if you say he'll be all right. I know he will." She said she then ran off to do her homework.

Uncle Jesse got up to go find Luke; he found the teen in the barn, sulking in the hay loft.

"Daisy's getting worried about you." Uncle Jesse said he knew Luke adored the 10 year old and might open up if he knew Daisy was worried.

"I'll be fine." Luke said, it was obvious he was fighting back tears though and Uncle Jesse climbed up the last few rungs of the ladder and came up to sit next to his nephew. "What's wrong?" he asked.

That's all it took for the flood gates to open up. Luke spilled his whole story ending with "I'm glad they're moving then I won't have to see Mary Jane and remember how she insulted us. Just 'cause we're farmers doesn't mean we ain't good people." Luke said.

Jesse had kept quiet, only murmuring his agreement and nodding to show he was still listening to Luke's story. Now however, he cleared his throat and started to talk. "Luke, you'll find that some people in the world feel they need to insult people to make them feel better." Luke looked up at the patriarch of the Duke family.

"What do I gotta do when people are like that Uncle Jesse?" he asked.

"You gotta be nice, and polite, don't try to be mean right back, it'll only make you stoop to their level and you don't want that." Uncle Jesse advised.

Luke nodded "Okay." He said "But it hurts so bad Uncle Jesse, what do I do until it stops hurting?"

For a moment Jesse couldn't speak, for as he looked into Luke's Blue eyes he didn't see the 14 year old with a broken heart, he saw a 4 year old with a scraped knee asking his beloved Aunt Martha to "Kiss it better." He knew it was Luke's' way of asking him to do just that, kiss it better.

"You concentrate on things that really matter." Uncle Jesse said.

"Like family," Luke supplied an example.

"Exactly," Uncle Jesse said. Just then they heard the dinner bell ring. "You want to come in now? Or later?" he asked.

"Later, I don't want the family to see me like this." Luke said, blushing as he gestured to his red, puffy eyes.

"Okay, I'll have your Aunt keep a plate out for you." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke nodded and again turned to look out the window. But this time, he had a small smile on his face.

Hours later, after Luke went to bed, Uncle Jesse couldn't stop thinking of how Luke had seemed to be asking him to kiss it better, finally he got up and went into Luke's room, the 14 year old looked like he was asleep and so Jesse, bent down and pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead, "Cause I know you're to proud to ask." He whispered before starting to leave the room.

Luke turned over just as Jesse reached the doorway "Thanks Uncle Jesse." he whisperd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 8 reviews I feel loved, thanks for all the review's ya'll sent. I'm glad you're all liking this story I'm having fun writing it. hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Bo looked out the truck window at the school yard; it was Luke's last day of school and, in a few minutes the oldest Duke Cousin would come out and summer would begin.

"In couple of months you'll be in one of those classrooms." Aunt Martha said. She turned and smiled at the nearly 5 year old.

Bo smiled he would be starting Kindergarten in 3 months; He was glad he'd finally be able to go to school like Luke. "There he is!!!!" Bo cried. He pointed to the 6 year old who was coming out of his classroom. Bo quickly got out of the car and started running towards Luke all the while yelling "Luke!!! Guess what?? Aunt Martha and I….." he stopped mid sentence, he'd been running through the play ground and had slipped in the sand, he came down hard, the wind being knocked out of him with a loud "OMPH!"

He let out a cry louder then any fire engine. Luke came running over, dropping his backpack and lunch pail in his hurry to get to his cousin. Aunt Martha was only a few seconds behind the 6-year old boy as she leaped out of the truck in a move that any gymnastics instructor would have been proud of.

She raced over and gathered Bo into her arms. "Someone go get a First-Aid kit, Mr. Cunningham has one in his room." Martha ordered the small crowd that was gathering around them. 5-year-old Cooter Davenport got up and raced away towards Luke's 1st grade classroom.

A few minutes later he came back holding a first aid kit. The school nurse was following him and she knelt down and opened it up. Aunt Martha had gently eased Bo's pant leg up while she was trying to see what damage had been done. Thankfully he only had a bruise on his knee and a scrape on his leg, but Bo was still crying as if the world was coming to an end.

The school nurse smiled at Bo. "I bet that hurts." She soothed. "But I'm here to make it feel better, okay?"

Bo nodded, burying his face in his Aunt Martha's arms. She held him close as the school nurse cleaned the scrape and then put a colorful band aid on it. "There, does that feel better?" she asked cheerfully.

"No." Bo accused; he glared at the nurse, but then saw the band-aid "Well maybe it does." He decided, staring at the band-aid he looked up and grinned at the nurse "If I'm going to get a band-aid like this every time I scrape my leg I should fall down more often." He said.

"How about I give you a lollypop instead?" The school nurse suggested pulling a red lollypop out of her pocket.

"Can I have a green?" Bo asked.

The nurse laughed and pulled a green one out of her pocket "There you go." She said.

Bo grinned up at her again. "Thanks ma'am." He said.

The nurse smiled "Your welcome." She said.

The crowd dispersed and Aunt Martha picked Bo up "It's time we got home Jesse and Daisy'll be wondering where we went." She said.

Luke picked up his backpack and Lunch pail and they made their way t the pickup truck.

"Hey Bo, I made something for you." Luke remembered. "In Art."

"What?" Bo asked bouncing in his seat.

Luke opened his bag and pulled out a small folder "This." He said holding it out to Bo.

Bo took it reverently as if he were holding the crown jewels of England instead of a folder with his name on it. "What is it?" he whispered, unable to read the words on the front of the folder.

"It's a homework folder." Luke said "I put your name on it and drew some cars cause I know you like them." He said "Your teacher will send home a letter in a couple of weeks asking you to make some things before school, a homework folder is one of them." He said.

"Thanks Luke! I'll use it every day!!!!" Bo crowed. They had reached home by this point and Bo bounced out of the truck, all thoughts of his scraped leg forgotten for the moment.

3 year old Daisy however noticed it. "What'cha do to your leg Bo?" she asked.

"I scraped it." Bo said. "Wanna see?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Daisy cried, reaching out to yank the band-aid away herself.

"Why don't you wait until tonight went we changed the band-aid?" Aunt Martha suggested, picking Daisy up to keep the little girl from pulling Bo's Band-Aid off herself. "If you take the band-aid off now we'll have to change it now Bo." She told the 4 year old.

"Let's wait until tonight" Bo decided.

3 hours later, in a grand ceremony that was worthy of any military medal, Bo took off his Band-Aid to show Daisy his scrape.

"Oooooo, gross!" Daisy cried, running out of the room.

Bo looked after his cousin, a look of disgust crossing his face "As long as I live I'm never going to understand that girl." He said, mimicking something he'd heard Uncle Jesse say about Daisy once before.

As Aunt Martha cleaned the scrape Bo's face tightened in pain. When she was finished Bo whimpered "It hurts Aunt Martha. Kiss is better." He said. Aunt Martha kissed the again band-aid clad scrape and picked Bo up too "There." She smiled "All better."

All Bo did was grin back and then squirm down so he could go to bed.

**11 years later**

15 year old Bo Duke glowered as he boarded the bus to go home from school. He was angry, so angry in fact that he snapped at 12 year old Daisy when she tried to tell him about her day. He became instantly contrite when he saw the dismayed look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Daisy he said "I'm just in a really bad mood."

"Why?" Daisy asked, scooting closer to Bo so he wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"Lisa Ann." Bo spat the two words out as if they were poison.

"Why yesterday you couldn't wait to come back to school so you could see her again." Daisy said surprised.

"I know." Bo snapped "and I never want to see her again as long as I live."

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

Bo looked around for a moment. "I'll tell you when we get back to the farm." He said.

"Okay." Daisy said.

10 minutes later Bo and Daisy were out in the barn in deep conversation. "So the Cooter comes up and Lisa Ann glares at him and says. At this point Bo's voice goes into a high falsetto to mimic Lisa Ann's voice. "I don't stay around common folk like the Davenports; they might tarnish my good reputation.'" Bo was obviously still angry as he paced the loft of the barn.

"What happened then?" Daisy asked, not liking where this story was going.

"Cooter looks all surprised but then he says 'Well I'd rather chew glass then spend time with you Ms High and mighty Lisa Ann Johnson'. Then he left." Bo said. "I agreed with Cooter and left too, but that happened at our 10:00 break Daisy; and Cooter didn't talk to me during lunch, I tried to explain that I wasn't hanging around Lisa Ann any more but…" Bo let the sentence trail off as he kicked at the hay bales in the loft of the barn.

"Bo, I need to talk with you." Uncle Jesse's voice floated up into the loft.

"I'll be down in a minute." Bo said.

"Daisy I want you to go into the house and start getting dinner ready." Jesse's voice said. "I need to talk to Bo alone."

"Okay." Daisy called down she hugged Bo whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Cooter's mad at ya."

Bo smiled "Me too." He agreed before Daisy climbed down the ladder and went to the house.

Bo climbed down after Daisy but stayed at the bottom of the ladder. "What is it?" he asked.

Cooter called, he asked if you could come over after dinner, he wants to talk to you." Jesse said.

"Okay." Bo shrugged "I'll take my bike over there." He said.

"Anything happen today at school that I might want to know about?" Jesse asked.

That's all it took for Bo to burst forth with the story. "If she had insulted me, I'd be able to live with that, but she insulted Cooter and now Cooter hates me. I tried to explain that I don't hang around Lisa Ann anymore but he wouldn't listen."

"Maybe Cooter wants to talk about that when you go over later." Jesse suggested.

Bo sighed and muttered something that Jesse couldn't make out. "What'd you say?" he asked

Bo sighed again and spoke louder "I said if only this was like when I was little, and got hurt, you could just kiss me and it would be all better."

Jesse smiled, took Bo in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Just in case." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it's been so long I' know I'm probably starting to sound like a broken record when I say that but I meant to have this up way earlier , I had some family issues to take care of and it slipped my mind.**

**This was originally going to be the last chapter, but I decided to add another chapter I'll be adding it on in the next week or so. So, be on the look out!**

5 year old Daisy Duke ran around the playground she was so happy that school was over for the day, and she could go home!!!!!

"Bo, Bo Bo." She cried, running up to her 7-year-old cousin.

"What Daisy?" Bo asked.

"Let's go, Aunt Martha's here." She cried, "I wanna go home to see if Jezabella's had her kittens yet." She said, tugging on Bo's hand trying to get him to move to the truck.

"Uncle Jesse said they probably wouldn't come until next week Daisy." Bo said,

"Enos told me his cat wasn't supposed to have her kittens until this week but she had them last week." Daisy said. "I wanna see if Jezabella had her kittens early."

Bo sighed "Okay." He said. "Bye Cooter." He said.

"Bye Bo, Bye Daisy." Cooter said. "Hey Daisy."

Daisy turned, her blue-green eyes snapping with impatience "Yeah Cooter?"

"Tomorrow during our reading time tell me if Jezabella had her kittens yet, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy said, then turned and ran to the truck. "Aunt Martha, has Jezabella had her kittens?" she asked.

"No but she has hidden out in the barn, she could have her kittens tonight if we're lucky." Aunt Martha said.

"I'll find her and see if she has had her kittens when we get home." Daisy said, pushing her head out the window. "Luke!" she called to the 9 year old. "Come on! We gotta get home to see if Jezabella's had her kittens yet!" she yelled.

Luke smiled at Daisy's excitement. "Bye Enos." He said, turning towards the truck.

"Bye Luke, Bye Bo, Bye Daisy." Enos said, he waved at the cousin's and then went to his dad's truck and climbed in.

On the way back to the farm Daisy and Bo chatted happily and tried to decide what they would name the kittens when they were born, once they got to the farm, Daisy jumped out and ran to the barn to find the cat.

20 minutes later she'd found Jezabella hiding in one of the old stalls. "Hi kitty." She said, she reached out to pet the cat but Jezabella reached out with her paw and took a swipe at Daisy's outstretched hand.

"Owwww!!!!!" Daisy cried she got up and ran to Uncle Jesse "Jezabella cut me!" she cried, holding her hand out for inspection.

Surprisingly, there was no blood but Daisy's eyes were filled with tears and Uncle Jesse picked the 5 year old up and held her close "I'm sorry Daisy," he said.

"Kiss it better" Daisy said, she held out the wounded finger and Jessequickly kissed it. "There we go." He said, "All better."

Daisy nodded and grinned "Yup." She agreed and squirmed down and ran to interrupt…help Bo and Luke with their homework.

**11 years later**

16 year old Daisy Duke slowly walked out of her bedroom moving slowly so she didn't wrinkle her dress. "What do ya'll think?" she asked, distracting all three men form the TV and a chess game.

"Would you look at that?" Luke muttered, looking at his youngest cousin.

"You look just like your mother." Uncle Jesse said.

"I may just build a fence around ya to keep all the wolves out." Bo said.

Daisy blushed, out of all the compliments Uncle Jesse's was the one she appreciated the most.

"What time is your date coming?" Bo asked.

"In 15 minutes." Daisy said.

"Okay." Bo said.

10 minutes later a knock sounded at the door. Daisy got up and, after sending a severe look towards her two cousins went to the door and opened it.

"Enos." She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

It was a moment before Enos could speak. But he grinned and said "Johnny Markham told me that he'd be a little late to the dance and wouldn't be able to pick you up, he asked me to do it."

"Oh, okay." Daisy said. She grabbed her coat and told her cousin's and Uncle she was going with Enos "I'll bring Johnny back here for pictures after the dance." she said.

"What dance is this?"Enos asked as they walked out to the police cruiser that was now his main mode of transportation.

"Spring Fling." Daisy said "It's a new Dance; this is the first time our school has done it."

Enos smiled "Well Daisy, you sure look pretty. I hope you have a good time at the dance."

Daisy smiled. "I will, I'll even give you a picture or two after Bo and Luke get the roll of film developed."

Enos grinned "Okay Daisy," he said, the drove to the dance and after Enos made sure Daisy was safely inside, he left.

2 miles down the road, Enos saw a car had pulled over and its occupants were under the hood. Apparently someone was having car trouble.

"Why that's Johnny's car." Enos muttered he pulled over to the stalled car.

"Need some help?" he asked the men around the car.

Johnny looked up "Yeah, Uh oh" he muttered seeing who it was.

"Uh Oh what?" Enos asked.

"Is Daisy at the dance?" Johnny asked, purposely looking away from Enos' eyes.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off at the school like you asked me too." Enos said not liking how Johnny refused to look at him.

"Umm, I was on my way but my car stalled" Johnny said, giving the other boys an unreadable glance, apparently one of them didn't see it.

"What are you talking about Johnny? We're going to go to the ball game in Capitol City tonight."

Enos' eyes narrowed he didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.

Johnny looked at Enos pleadingly, "You understand don't you?" he asked "I've gotta make this game, Daisy'll understand."

"You're right, Daisy will understand, but I'm just wondering if Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse will understand." Enos said.

Johnny gulped; he knew how protective of Daisy her cousin's and Uncle were.

Just then the engine roared to life. "Come on Johnny, are you coming or not?" one of the boys asked, "Or are you staying behind for some girl?"

Johnny looked away from Enos and climbed into the car "Of course not, Daisy's just a girl, she doesn't matter to me." Enos could hear him saying as the car door closed.

The car pulled out, away from Enos and towards Capitol City. Enos sighed; Luke had told him that all Daisy could talk about for the past week, was this dance and how she couldn't wait to go with Johnny.

Enos got back in his cruiser; he knew someone deserved to know where Johnny was going. He actually started back to the Duke farm but when he passed the high school, he could almost picture Daisy sitting in there all alone.

He quickly pulled in and parked his car, he may not be Johnny Markham, but he wasn't about to let Daisy's night waste away.

* * *

3 hours later, Daisy slipped into the farmhouse and managed to make it to her room unnoticed by her cousins, her Uncle saw her and noticed the tears in her eyes.

He got up and went to the 16-year old girl's room. "What happened?" he asked then "Johnny, never touched you inappropriately did he?" he asked, becoming alarmed.

"No Uncle Jesse, he never even showed up at the dance." Daisy said. "Enos found him having car trouble while he was going to Capitol City for a ball game." She said, a tear coursing down her cheek.

Jesse tried to suppress the rage he felt, no one deserved to be treated like that, abandoned at a dance for a ball game. Least of all Daisy didn't deserve to be treated like that, he'd take care of Johnny in the morning but right now there was a 16-year-old girl who needed a hug to make it better.

No, make that a kiss, Daisy was still crying as she hugged him. Jesse pressed a kiss to her hair and kept his arms around her.

Daisy looked up at him "Thanks Uncle Jesse, you always know how to kiss it better." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm FINALLY getting this up, I just found it, buried among other un-posted Duke Stories, anyway, hope you all like this last chapter, I know this is quite a bit shorter than other chapters and I just couldn't think of anything else to put.**

**I'm recommending a tissue warning, simply because I needed a tissue while writing it.**

Jesse Duke sat in a daze, his heart hurt so much that he didn't even feel pain anymore, just a longing ache inside of him. He couldn't believe that after all these years, she was gone, that after over 50 years together his Martha was gone.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked. She came up to him, her eyes filled with tears. "I miss Aunt Martha." She said her voice breaking as she started to cry.

Jesse gathered the 10 year old in his arms. "I miss Aunt Martha too." He said, kissing her head.

Daisy cried in his arms until she fell asleep, something Jesse was having a hard time doing at the moment, he didn't want to sleep because when he woke up, he'd remember that Martha was gone. But he also wanted to go to sleep, he just wanted to sleep through the funeral, the mourning period and wake up when his heart had mended.

Bo and Luke both carried Daisy back to her bed, and Jesse tried to close his eyes and get some sleep.

Sleep never came, but what came was good enough, he wasn't awake, but he wasn't asleep either, it was enough, he was just out enough for his heart to start mending.

Jesse thought he vaguely felt someone pulling a blanket over him and trying to stick a pillow under his head. He opened his eyes long enough to find out it was Luke, then he closed his eyes again, just looking at Luke made him hurt even more. Luke and Aunt Martha had always been close, maybe it had been because Luke had actually had the chance to get to know his parents before they died and he was taken by Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse, for the other two children it was simply that they grew up on the Duke farm in Hazzard. They hadn't grown up a little somewhere else and then moved to Hazzard when they got older. When Luke had come to live at the DUke Farm, he'd bombarded his Aunt Martha for information about his parents.

* * *

Luke's eyes were red and puffy as were Bo's; Daisy had fallen asleep hours ago, but both Luke and Bo were waiting for sleep to come claim them.

"If only Aunt Martha were here, you know she'd make everything all better." Bo said, sniffing and wiping his nose.

Luke nodded "Yeah, she and Uncle Jesse make everything better, from scraped knees to a broken heart." Luke thought back a few months previously to his fiasco with Mary Jane.

"Too bad we can't do that." Bo said, "We're not old enough." He sighed. He got up. "I'm going to try to get some sleep." He said, going to his room.

Luke nodded "Okay." He said only half paying attention to what Bo was saying. He was thinking about all the times that his body or heart had been hurting and some how, a kiss from Uncle Jesse or Aunt Martha had fixed everything. He finally got up to go to bed, but when he passed his Uncle's room, he paused, thinking hard.

Finally, he gently pushed the door open and crept into the bedroom. He quietly walked up to the bed that his uncle was laying n. He stood there for what felt like nearly an hour, staring at his Uncle, still thinking.

A noise from outside snapped Luke out of his reverie and he quickly bent down and pressed a kiss to his Uncle's forehead "Cause I know you're too sad to ask." He whispered.

Luke was nearly to the door when his Uncle moved, Luke knew without turning around that his Uncle had sat up and was staring at him. He knew without any doubt that his kiss had been what Uncle Jesse needed to snap out of his fog. "Thanks." Luke heard him whisper.


End file.
